


feature walls and housewarming gifts

by vexedcer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, honestly this is just a cute little thing, jace is not sappy and simon could totally take care of a plant (lies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedcer/pseuds/vexedcer
Summary: Jace wouldn't consider himself a sappy person.(Spoilers: Jace actually is a sappy person.)





	feature walls and housewarming gifts

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a cutesy little thing i blurted out bc i'm home from school w mh issues lmao, enjoy

Jace wouldn't consider himself a sappy person.

He doesn't cry very easily, and when he does it's justified (and Simon has stopped gently teasing him over _Marley And Me_ ; honestly, fuck that movie). He doesn't get choked up over things easily, he doesn't weep with joy or happiness the way sometimes Simon does. He isn't into giant, huge, over-the-top romantic gestures because they can feel insincere or tacky, would much rather compose Simon a little piece on the keyboard  that's now tucked into the small spare room of their new apartment.

He's not a sappy person, but.

“You're having that moment, aren't you?” Alec says, appearing behind him in the doorway. He watches Clary and Simon continue to argue in that easy way they have about the shade of the paint for the bedroom; Clary thinks that particular shade of blue will make the room too dark in natural light, and Simon doesn't see the problem with that since they have an actual proper living room now rather than an open-plan glorified shed for a home (not that Jace ever formally “lived” in the boathouse, just slept there. A lot.).

“What moment?” He says, tearing his eyes away from the good-natured squabble.

“The one where you realise this is all real and you haven't imagined it,” his brother says with a knowing smirk.

And Jace isn't a sappy person, but -

Watching this incredibly normal and incredibly mundane scene unfold before him, there was this surge of something warm and fond and new in his chest that took him by surprise with its intensity.

He knows Alec never thought he could have what he has with Magnus - the title of Head of the New York Institute and also a loving boyfriend. But Jace - Jace never even thought to want something like this, never could have even dreamed of it. Alec saw this life as unattainable but Jace never saw it at all.

“When did you feel it?” Jace asks, quiet so as to not draw the attention of the other two.

Alec's smirk shifts into something smaller, softer, and Jace has never loved an expression on his brother's face the way he loves this one. “About a month after the wedding.

Jace lets out a low whistle. “That was fast.”

Alec shrugs. “Shadowhunters fall in love for life,” he says simply.

Jace used to think that was bullshit. Admittedly, he was never all that fond of love as a concept anyways, but he just thought that was what people said to convince themselves that they weren't marrying for tradition or power; denial and avoidance, two of teenage Jace's best friends. But now he gets it - the rush in your ears as you fall in love so quickly, how your heart grows to make space for them inside it, how sometimes seeing Simon curled up asleep on their couch with a book on his chest fills him with such ease that he almost feels dizzy.

He never felt that way with Clary - they were far to wrapped up in their curiosity of each other to ever be anything close to what him and Simon have. She's also very gay and very in love with his sister, so sometimes things work out for the best.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” he agrees quietly, eyes going to where Simon is directing his furrowed brow at Clary as she devolves into a rant about colour theory. Distantly, he hears a portal open and shut in the living room before Magnus slides past them, savvy for some interior decorating after meeting with a client and quickly joins Clary and Simon's disagreement over the colour choice.

“Hmm,” he says after hearing both sides. “You could have a feature wall and leave the other three white - or put up a big mirror, that would make the room seem bigger and brighter.”

“Or you could do both,” Alec interjects, surprisingly. When everyone turns to Alec with a slightly confused expressions, he says, “What? Magnus redecorates like three times a week, I've learned a few things.”

“I'm glad you've been paying attention because that's an excellent idea,” Magnus purrs striding over to give Alec a sweet peck on the mouth. “What do you think, boys?”

Simon and Jace meet eyes across the room and they both shrug. “Sounds like a good idea to me,” Jace says.

“Yeah, me too,” Simon agrees.

“Great,” Magnus says, and with a flick of his wrist, the right wall is painted in the deep blue-green colour Simon picked out yesterday, and a large but expensive looking mirror is leaning gently against the white left wall, waiting to be hung. “Consider that your house-warming gift from Alec and I.” Alec smiles at his boyfriend and slides a hand around his waist.

“You know, most people give plants as gifts,” Simon tells him.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Do you really think either of you could keep a plant alive for more than a month?”

Simon says _yes_ at the the same time Jace says _no._ Simon looks betrayed. “I feel betrayed,” he says.

“Simon, last week you forgot to feed for three days because you were playing that game on your laptop.”

“Listen, _Slime Rancher_ is adorable and weirdly addictive.”

Jace rolls his eyes at him, but that feeling from before has returned, so filled with affection for the man he loves that it feels like his chest is going to burst. He’s in love with a giant nerd and it’s the best thing he thinks he’s ever done.

The front door of the apartment open and shuts for about the billionth time today after the multiple trips up and down from Simon’s van, carting their stuff up the six flights of stairs. “I have food,” Izzy calls with the ruffle of paper bags.

“Succulents,” Simon mumbles as they all file out to their small kitchen-living room combo. Izzy is placing cardboard boxes onto the kitchen counter. “We could get succulents. They’re really hard to kill.”

“Between the two of us, we’d find a way, babe,” Jace teases, and Simon glares at him but he knows he isn’t _really_ mad at him. He pulls Simon close by the shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple, that heavy warm feeling strong and sure in his heart.

And Jace may not be a sappy person but - maybe he is sometimes. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> and they get three succulents and simon names them buffy, willow and xander and he cries when they die from overwatering.
> 
> also slime rancher is the cutest game ever and ive never played it but ive watched enough people play it on youtube to Get It
> 
> [my main blog](http://vexedcer.tumblr.com/) [my writing blog](http://resisdentqueer.tumblr.com/) \- come say hi!


End file.
